Boy
Lyrics Hangul= 나 쉬는 날에 아무 약속도 없을 때 Maybe maybe maybe I’m lonely lonely lonely 나 지친 날에 안아줄 사람 없을 때 매일 매일 매일 I’m lonely lonely lonely 밤에 뭐해 나와 뻔한 문자 이젠 그런 것도 오질 않아 나 좋다던 남자들 딴데 있나봐 이제까지 날 지나갔던 사람들 아쉬워져 I don’t wanna feel like that I don’t wanna feel like I need I need a boy 매일 낮보다는 밤에 모두 잠든 시간 외로워지는 이 밤 그냥 이대로 밤새고 또 일하러 가기 싫어 일하기 싫어 모두 싫어져 모두가 잠들어버린 이 시간 지금 시간은 벌써 새벽 세시를 지나 난 오늘도 일 마치고 집에 왔지만 쉽게 잠들 수가 없지 차가운 텅 빈 집안 난 공허해 뭘 해야해 누굴 만나고 누구랑 통화해야 해 이젠 누군가가 필요한 것 같아 이 시간에 깨어있는 사람 말야 I need I need a boy I need I need a boy 정화/하니 낮보단 더 어두워지고 있는 이 정화/하니 밤에 밤에 밤에 정화/하니 I need a need a need a 정화/하니 낮보단 더 어두워지고 있는 이 정화/하니 밤에 밤에 밤에 정화/하니 I need a need a need a |-| Romanization= na swineun nare amu yaksokdo eopseul ttae Maybe maybe maybe I’m lonely lonely lonely na jichin nare anajul saram eopseul ttae maeil maeil maeil I’m lonely lonely lonely bame mwohae nawa ppeonhan munja ijen geureon geotto ojil ana na jodadeon namjadeul ttande itnabwa ijekkaji nal jinagatdeon saramdeul aswiwojyeo I don’t wanna feel like that I don’t wanna feel like I need I need a boy maeil natbodaneun bame modu jamdeun shigan oerowojineun i bam geunyang idaero bamsaego tto ilhareo gagi shireo ilhagi shireo modu shireojyeo moduga jamdeureobeorin i shigan jigeum shiganeun beolsseo saebyeok seshireul jina nan oneuldo il machigo jibe watjiman swibge jamdeul suga eopji chagaun teong bin jiban nan gongheohae mwol haeyahae nugul mannago nugurang tonghwahaeya hae ijen nugungaga piryohan geot gata i shigane kkaeeoitneun saram marya I need I need a boy I need I need a boy JH/HN natbodan deo eoduwojigo itneun i JH/HN bame bame bame JH/HN I need a need a need a JH/HN natbodan deo eoduwojigo itneun i JH/HN bame bame bame JH/HN I need a need a need a |-| English= On my days off When I have no plans Maybe maybe maybe I’m lonely lonely lonely On days when I’m tired When there’s no one to hold me Every day, every day, every day I’m lonely lonely lonely Typical texts at night, what’re you doing, come out I don’t even get those anymore All the guys who used to like me, guess they’re all somewhere else Now I regret not doing anything about all those guys I don’t wanna feel like that I don’t wanna feel like I need I need a boy Every day, at night rather than day When everyone else is asleep, I get lonely I don’t wanna stay up all night then get up for work the next day I don’t wanna work, I don’t wanna do anything Everyone is asleep It’s already past 3AM I came home after work again today But I can’t fall asleep in this cold and empty house I feel empty, what should I do? Who should I met, who should I call? I think I need someone now Someone who is awake at this hour I need I need a boy I need I need a boy Rather than day On this darkening night night night I need a need a need a Rather than day On this darkening night night night I need a need a need a Category:2017 Releases Category:Eclipse Category:Discography